Heterogeneous in nature the management of cancer presents complex clinical problems, requiring an ever evolving multi-disciplinary approach to diagnosis and treatment. Because of the rapid pace of medical research, the dissemination of new approaches and information has been delegated, at least in part, to National Cancer Institute Designated Cancer Centers. The series of multi-disciplinary conferences which is the subject of this R13 grant proposal has been designed to meet this need through the review of the current level of progress and the future directions in the multidisciplinary management of patients with cancer. The topics have been chosen based on expressed and demonstrated needs of previous attendees at educational conferences presented at the City of Hope. Knowledge gaps are determined through analysis of previously documented requests for information from physicians. The conference educational formats will include lectures, Q &A sessions, and case presentations with interactive audience participation thru the use of an electronic audience response system. Determination of the success in the dissemination of information to practitioners serving underserved populations will be determined through questionnaires and correlation of physician and practitioner attendance from specific geographic regions of Southern California. Given the frequency of occurrence of breast, ovarian and cervical cancers and the high mortality rate from breast and ovarian cancers, there is an urgency to develop new treatment paradigms to optimize patient outcomes. Over the past decades, scientist and physicians at City of Hope have devoted their efforts to advancing new techniques to diagnose and treat these cancers. Presented by a team of multidisciplinary scientist and physicians, this program will review and critique the current status, leading-edge developments and future direction in the treatment of breast, ovarian and cervical cancers. Important topics include research on HPV and the incidence of cervical cancer.